ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
TIMP Scale
''The TIMP Scale ''is a system to judge and measure the ratings of Kaiju and Seijin. Its numbers work on a logarithmic scale when compared to the real world. The Scale * Threat Rating: x/10 * Minus Rating: x/10 * Intelligence Rating: x/10 * Physical Rating: x/10 That is the general system of which the TIMP scale works, with a total out of 10. While it is theoretically possible to exceed the maximum number of 10, no beings have ever done so with the strongest Kaiju the factions have faced before (EX Kaiju) being around a 4~5. Threat The Threat section of the scale is a general composition of the other ratings together as well as factoring in the creature's abilities. So while a being's other statistics might be lower than another, their threat rating might be higher due to their abundance of hax-like abilities or powerful manipulations. For ratings 5~10, the forces usually rely on Ultraman Mebius to defeat them. * 0/10: This means that the being in question wouldn't be able to take on a squad of Wyvern Arms let alone the entire garrison. * 1~2/10: This rating signifies that the creature is a severe threat to an entire city and could take on an entire garrison of Wyvern Arms. * 3~4/10: This rating means that the creature in question is now a threat to all life on the planet and could end all civilization as we know it in under a week. * 5/10: The highest the original rating system went to, the 5/10 rating signifies that only a very VERY select few prototype weapons are even remotely in the same league as this creature and is to be avoided at all cost since a single shot from this creature is theoretically able to casually rip down the shields around the MegaCity of the Factions. There is very little contingency plans in the case this happens (which luckily is little). * 6/10: This rating signifies that the creature is capable of permanently ending all life in the solar system should it be angered. There is no contingency plans in the case of a creature of this rating shows up. * 7/10: The creature is capable of being a Multi-Galactic threat and is a much stronger force than even if all the factions combine all their might to handle at all; forever. * 8/10: A "theoretical" rating, this creature would be able to shrug off a planetary explosion with casual ease or replicate the firepower to do so easily. This is the theoretical MAXIMUM for any Creature due to being a threat to the universe as awhole. Vacuumons would theoretically be able to achieve this rating due to its growth. * 9/10: A rating exclusive to "Extradimensional" beings, these beings should be able to easily break dimensional barriers. * 10/10: The absolute maximum rating, these creatures are Super Beings capable of changing the very timeline and could casually end a universe should they wish. * 11/10: A rating for Super-Ultra tier Kaiju, these are capable of defying physics with traditional laws no longer affecting them. However, some beings are even higher than this 11/10 rating. Minus The Minus rating takes into account of the target's minus energy or potential for minus energy. This also includes more than just Minus energy and encompasses all malicious energies in general. * 0/10: This means the being in question is very pure and has little to no potential to fall to Minus energy or other likeminded energies. The only known being to be in this category is Ultraman Mebius. * 1~2/10: This level is where most beings fall into and it's for when the target is susceptible to Minus Energy influence (Or other malicious energies) and can be taken over. On the higher level, beings can also CAUSE minus energy to occur. * 3~4/10: Should a being reach this level would mean that their very cores has been infected and it's probably too late for a cure. On the other hand, this means the creature is very susceptible to being infected or can be a very powerful enemy once infected. * 5/10: This is the level most beings max out at, this level would imply that total system take-over has happened and the being is completely infected to the very subatomic particles. * 6/10: A more mystical level, this would imply the being is able to control the malicious energy or is immensely familiar with it to the point that it's a native part of their bodies. * 7/10: This is reserved for the most dark beings, ones that has malicious energy originating from higher dimensions or has so much minus energy that the amount is literally off the charts. An example of a being in this level is Minus Mebius. * 8/10: No Description * 9/10: No Description * 10/10: This being is the theoretical threshold. The embodiment of malicious energy, beings at this level can cause total infection by mere touch. Any beings exceeding the 10/10 ranking should be avoided at all costs. Intelligence A simple scale, this measures how intelligent the being in question is. * 0/10: The being is completely not sentient at all and runs purely on its wild instinct with no possible way of communication. * 1~2/10: The being is working on more than just its primal instincts and can understand communication on a very simple level. Beings also display a (shallow) understanding of emotion. Physical Another simple rating on how physically powerful the being is. Category:Akreious Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Fan Concepts